fahrenheitfandomcom-20200222-history
Anita Martinez
Anita Martinez is a minor character who was murdered at the local New York Laundromat by the worker, Jose Lopez, who also shortly died by suicide in Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. Their deaths are initially suspected to be a double murder committed by Lucas Kane, a suspect on an ongoing case but a quick analysis of the crime scene by Detectives Carla Valenti and Tyler Miles proves this to be false. The moment of the crime was seen by Lucas and another killer in a vision. She's a little overweight and may be Hispanic. Laundromat Murder Jose Lopez was a Laundromat employee working late one night, with only one other person in the building, a woman named Anita Martinez who was still doing her laundry and making a phone call. A hooded figure approached the entrance, prompting Jose to tell him they were closed but with the touch of a hand and an incantation by the hooded figure, Jose became possessed. He took a knife from a toolbox, carved a two-headed snake on each forearm then proceeded to kill Anita and then himself. Anita was struck three times to the heart, severing the arteries while Jose stabbed himself in the eye to die instantaneously. There were no eye witnesses. At 5 o' clock in the morning, the owner of the Laundromat arrived to see the dead bodies through the windows then went on to call the police. Detective Carla Valenti and Tyler Miles arrived about 2-3 hours later. It's initially suspected Lucas may have been the killer but the evidence proved otherwise: the door was locked from the inside with the key still in the keyhole and no other exit, Lucas' fingerprints were not found, and it was very likely to be a murder-suicide committed by Jose. Even so, Carla believes the case is somehow related to the Doc's Diner murder case. Story There has been other murders in and around New York City similar to the Laundromat murder case where the victim had been stabbed three times to the heart, severing the arteries, and the killer carved a two-headed snake on each forearms and either arrested, committed to a mental institution after going insane or died by suicide. It seems most of these cases are unknown to the New York Police Department as Carla had to be given a hint by The Invisibles and one former lead detective on an old case discovered other similar cases almost by accident and stated each one has been locked up tight. Carla meets with one killer in Bellevue Asylum, Anton Janos, who receives visions of other murders, including the one at the Laundromat, and claims innocence as he was simply being used by "him", and speaks of the Orange Clan, a secret government that knows everything and wants eternal power. It's later revealed in the story that the Orange Clan is real and are trying to gain unlimited power by finding a Child, the Indigo Child whose coming has been prophesied for two thousand years. The murders are actually human sacrifices performed by an ancient Mayan Oracle who appears as a hooded figure and possesses long life and supernatural powers. He chooses an executor and victim at random seven times every seven years for two thousand years to receive visions of the Child's location. Quotes Trivia *In the game's bonus feature, the player can purchase the character gallery which will show Anita Martinez's appearance before death. *An early trailer shows the laundromat victim was originally a fellow worker. References Gallery AnitaMartinez2.png AnitaMartinez3.png|Tyler feeling sympathy for the victim Wikia9.png|Carla and Tyler outside the crime scene LaundromatVictim(Beta).png|Beta version of the Laundromat victim JoseLopez1.png|Anita's murderer Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Npc